


when you say you love me, know i love you more

by darkofthenights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Back Kink, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Rimming, Self Esteem, Smut, harry is shy and insecure about acne scars on his back okay, i guess, let me know if you i should tag anything else!, louis tells him to cut that out, met gala harry said backne rights, somehow a couple minutes of smut happened idk, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkofthenights/pseuds/darkofthenights
Summary: Louis discovers one of Harry's insecurities and happily soothes it away.





	when you say you love me, know i love you more

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really self indulgent, okay. Go with it.
> 
> Title from "Adore You" by Miley Cyrus because it's very fitting.

The low, melodic sound of a dove cooing outside stirs Louis awake. He doesn’t open his eyes yet, he just listens. Lets the quiet sounds of the morning lull his consciousness into coherence. The fan whirring in the corner of the room, a car honking down below on the street below his flat, that bloody dove—and Harry.

Harry, whose warmth he can feel across the bed, and whose slow, deep breathing lets Louis know that he’s still peacefully asleep without him having to open his eyes to check. He’s become a regular fixture in his bed now, and on the occasional weeknights that Harry doesn’t stay over, Louis finds himself struggling to fall asleep. So needless to say, he tries to cling to the last few minutes of perfect sleep he just got before finally rolling onto his side and peeling his heavy eyes open.

It’s still early. The first thing he sees is Harry, of course. He’s also laying on his side, facing away from Louis. The curtains are drawn closed, but a sliver of sunlight pours into the room. The rays cast a soft stripe of light across Harry’s back. Louis catalogs the way his boyfriend’s bare shoulder rises ever so slightly with every inhale. He’s a quiet sleeper despite the little whistle his nose does sometimes when he’s _really_ clonked out.

Louis isn’t usually the first one to wake up, so he takes a moment to bask in it. Seeing Harry entirely relaxed, his body so pliant, and the comforter bundled across his hip just barely covering the top of his arse which makes Louis briefly wonder if it’s still a bit sore. Louis carefully pulls the blanket up a courteous inch or two.

He doesn’t want to disturb Harry’s slumber, but he also can’t help when his hand twitches to reach out and seek the feeling of Harry’s skin. He does so as gently as possible, lightly dragging his pointer finger down the curve of Harry’s spine. His skin feels a little tacky from sweat, not overly so, but enough to give off a glowy sheen where the sunlight hits him just right. He’s as warm as Louis expected. He studies the way his fingernails leave faint white streaks as he traces them in mindless patterns at a feather-like pressure.

He’s always adored Harry’s complexion. He’s not overly pale, but he’s not very tan either. _‘You’re like peaches and cream and you taste just as good,'_ Louis will babble in the heat of the moment, causing Harry to turn pink and hide his grin behind his hands while Louis roams his mouth over every inch of him. _‘Now you’re a berry. What are you blushing about, hm?’_ he’ll tease, coming up to kiss his hot cheeks repeatedly. Harry will retort that it’s because he’s comparing him to fruit and try to bat his kisses away while giggling. _‘Well, you’re sweet enough,'_ Louis would say.

The memory makes Louis smile to himself as he continues mapping out the span of Harry’s back. He traces little sayings and images against the skin adoringly, then drags his palm up from the bottom of his torso all the way up to the back of his neck. He connects the dots with the sunkissed freckles, the tiny mole on the back of his shoulder, as well as the few bright red blemish scars dotting across his upper back.

It’s not until after several moments of absently admiring every _perfect_ imperfection he can feel beneath the pads of his fingers that he realizes Harry’s breathing pattern has changed and he sniffles quietly. His hand stops moving.

“Did I wake you?” Louis asks just above a whisper, not too keen on breaking the comfortable silence.

Harry stays completely still, but he rasps back in a sleepy voice. “Mhmm. Feels good.”

“Didn’t mean to, babe.”

“S’okay,” Harry mumbles groggily. “Keep going. The scratching. Feels really nice.”

Louis huffs a laugh, always endeared by Harry in the morning. He’s not a big fan of complete sentences until he’s had breakfast. He picks up the motion of his hand, adding a little more pressure this time as he lazily drags his nails in aimless circles across Harry’s entire back. This time, Harry inhales a deep breath and hums quietly when he exhales, which means he loves it. He loves to be taken care of, that much Louis knows, but he’s never really done this on his own accord. He kicks himself for all the months he’s wasted dating Harry without doing this if the way Harry preens at the feeling is enough to go by.

“How’d you sleep?” Louis inquires, shuffling across his pillow to get closer. He tangles his feet with Harry’s beneath the covers. He moves his hand up to brush a few curls off the back of Harry’s sticky neck.

“Good,” Harry replies after a beat. “Always get amazing sleep when I’m here.”

Louis leans in and presses his lips to the very center of Harry’s back. “I sleep better when you’re here,” he admits quietly, his mouth slack against the warm skin.

Harry shifts in the bed, reaches back across his hip in search for Louis’ opposite hand. He grasps it and tangles their fingers together and squeezes. They’re both quiet again for a while, Louis pressed up against Harry’s back with his arm slung over his naked hip. He doesn’t stop rubbing and scratching Harry’s back the whole time.

“You’ve got little spots here,” he finally says, tapping lightly on the reddened bumps. He doesn’t think anything of them, he just hadn’t ever noticed them before in the morning light. He wonders if they ever bother Harry.

Harry doesn’t reply right away, but he inches away from Louis slightly. “Sorry.”

Louis furrows his brows in confusion. He has yet to see Harry’s face this morning, so he can’t tell what he’s thinking.

“Sorry for what?”

“For...I dunno. Like, the spots, I suppose.”

“What?” Louis pulls a face. He flattens his hand over a small flare up of acne and shakes his head. “That doesn’t bother me at all. It’s normal.”

“Oh.”

And, _oh_? Suddenly, Louis’ curious if he’s accidentally brought attention to something Harry’s insecure about. He brushes his thumb over a spot one more time and pulls his hand away, intent on dropping the subject. He presses another firm kiss to the back of Harry’s shoulder before Harry speaks again.

“My ex used to think it was gross,” he says, his voice muffled into the pillow.

Louis freezes, his eyes staring a hole into Harry’s skin. They haven’t spoken in detail about their previous relationships other than a few passing comments here and there, so Louis doesn’t know who he’s referring to or how long ago this occurred, but it stirs up something ugly in his gut because how _anyone_ could think such a negative thing about their partner and go even further as to tell them? And it happened to Harry of all people? And now he’s _apologizing_ for something so common, so human, and so completely unimportant in comparison to everything else Louis finds so sexy about him? It startles him momentarily speechless.

So when Louis doesn’t respond right away, Harry suddenly moves. With an embarrassed huff, he squirms away and starts to turn over flat onto his back so Louis can’t see or touch him there anymore.

“What are you doing?” Louis protests. “Baby, _don’t_.”

There’s a deep frown on Harry’s face now that he can see him and the sun beams off his cheekbone perfectly, making Louis’ breath catch. Louis immediately shuffles across the bed to press himself to Harry’s side. He hooks his leg over Harry’s under the sheets and snakes his arm across his waist.

“Morning, grumpy,” Louis teases, peppering kisses along his jaw. Harry continues to pout, his eyes falling shut. “Harry Styles, will you look at me, please?”

Harry reluctantly opens his eyes and turns his face to look at Louis. His eyes are sleepy and misty and so, so, green. He blinks at Louis, that berry pink color that Louis adores so much tinting his face. Louis props himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand as he looks down at Harry.

“Do you remember last night when I told you I was in love with you?” Louis asks.

Because he did. He told Harry for the first time while they were tangled in these very sheets as he reverently worked into him, his hands cradling the sides of Harry’s face. The words had spilled from his lips just before his cock spilled the evidence between Harry’s thighs. _‘I’m so in love with you. Harry, fuck, I am. I love you. So much.'_ And then he’d kissed him hard to stifle one last, deep moan. Harry had gasped and clung to him tight as they both came down, breathing heavily, his knees hugging Louis’ hips. He’d whimpered when Louis pulled out of him and they’d both fallen asleep shortly after Louis cleaned them up.

It all comes back to Harry now, his lips parting in surprise. He swallows hard and shifts his hips again and this time, the proof shows on his face when he winces slightly.

“Thought maybe I dreamt that bit.”

Louis shakes his head, cupping Harry’s face and dragging the pad of his thumb along his bottom lip.

“Nope. I said it and I meant it. I’m in love with you. That includes every inch of you. All of you. Every flaw, every nook and cranny, every fucking thing _on_ you, everything _about_ you, everything you don’t like about yourself, everything some other arsehole made you feel ashamed of. Everything. Harry, I’m serious. Look at me.”

Louis tilts Harry’s face back to him when he tries to look away. They lock eyes for a moment and Louis just stares at the man in front of him. He’s breathtaking like this, sleep soft and vulnerable, clearly overwhelmed by Louis’ words and chewing on his lip. Louis gently tugs the flesh away from Harry’s teeth. Harry swallows again.

“You’re so fucking perfect. Beautiful. I love you,” Louis says. He leans down into Harry’s space. “Come here.”

Harry gives in easily. He lets Louis kiss him over and over. Closed mouth kiss after closed mouth kiss until finally, he relents and opens up for him, letting Louis’ tongue slip inside. It’s warm and wet and maybe tastes a little stale, but Louis doesn’t fucking care about that either, and he’ll spend all morning letting Harry know that too, because fuck anyone capable of finding anything remotely gross about Harry. God, Louis can’t relate.

He detaches their mouths when Harry finally rolls all the way over onto his side to face Louis.

“Thank you,” he says. His voice is still rough from sleep. “I love you too, Lou. Like, fucking ridiculously in love with you too. You know that, right?”

Louis brushes Harry’s messy bed hair off his forehead. “Of course I know. Amazing hearing you say it though.”

“Okay, good. Same here.” Harry smiles then, his dimple finally showing. He stretches his arms over his head and points his toes as he yawns deeply. “Don’t wanna get up yet. I’m still a little sore.” He hums like he’s pleased about it.

Louis laughs and buries his face into Harry’s armpit, the hair there tickling his nose, and the musky smell of sweat from last night still clinging to him. It makes Louis dizzy and his cock twitches in interest. He sits up again and kisses the center of Harry’s chest where he’s got a light patch of hair there as well. He’s so bloody perfect, it drives him crazy.

“Roll over for me,” he requests, lightly tapping Harry’s hip.

Harry hesitates for just a moment before he complies. He turns over onto his stomach and rests his face on his arms folded across the pillow. He closes his eyes and melts into the sheets as soon as Louis straddles the back of his thighs and starts trailing hot, open mouthed kisses across his back in all the places Harry was embarrassed about just moments ago. Louis’ mouth licks and sucks and nips all the way down his spine until he reaches the small of his back. He presses his forehead there for a moment to gather himself. Harry patiently waits.  

Louis then crawls further down the bed until he’s situated comfortably before spreading Harry apart and diving in, tongue first. He’s still open and the flesh there is pink and sensitive from the night before, remnants of lube still left behind as Louis laps up the taste. Harry sighs and spreads his legs as wide as he can in this position, his knees pressed flat against the mattress. He’s always vocal in bed, but in the morning, when Louis’ got him like this, he’s drowsy and breathy and wonderfully eager.

Louis eats him out like that, slow and hot, taking his time with it and dragging it out until twenty minutes later, Harry’s practically crying, rutting against the mattress, and begging Louis for more. So he points his tongue and dips it inside, firm and insistent. He sucks on the ring of muscle hard, letting his mouth pop away for a moment before roughly gripping Harry’s cheeks tighter and going back in again, groaning against Harry and making him shake underneath him.

When he can’t take it anymore, Louis pulls away and quickly crawls back up Harry’s thighs, stripping his cock in his hand until he comes in stripes across Harry’s back.

“Fuck, baby, sorry. I couldn’t help it,” he says as soon as he’s done, his chest heaving. “It's just...your back is so. Fuck. You alright?”

Harry glances over his shoulder, looking entirely blissed out and on the verge of tears again. “I’m amazing. Wanna come though.”

“Hang on, just a sec. Don’t move.” Louis quickly reaches for a tissue on the nightstand and wipes up the mess on Harry’s skin before carefully climbing off of him and rolling him over so he’s flat. He hovers over him and kisses him deeply, licking into his mouth so Harry can taste himself on his tongue.

He takes Harry in his hand and twists his wrist up and down slowly, then quickens the pace after a moment. Harry breaks his mouth away to moan and within seconds, he’s spilling onto his own stomach. Louis drags his mouth down his chest and laps up every drop. He kisses his pelvis, his belly button, his extra nipples, and his neck on his journey back up.

“Feel better?” Louis smirks.

Harry nods, smiling. “Feel adored.”

“Good. Cause I absolutely _fucking_ adore you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](https://jimmytfallon.tumblr.com/)! Also, [here](https://jimmytfallon.tumblr.com/post/185260086372/) is a fic post if you’d like to share. Thanks for reading!


End file.
